


Its all love

by ToothyVoid (Mysticgator)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/pseuds/ToothyVoid
Summary: Where three very different individual are very much in love and very much goofy about it.A short freeform fic about romance and its many ways!





	Its all love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterscotchnotebook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/gifts).



There was a burrito on his desk first thing friday morning, there always was and he knew that he could count on breakfast on his cheat day to be not only deliciously dripping in pico de gallo but waiting for him wrapped tightly in warmth holding aluminum wrapping. 

“Dan I can't, handle this burrito man,” Arin practically purred around the tortilla, the corners of his mouth dripping, Dan was laughing the kind of laugh that was usually pulled out after hours of gaming had him loopy.

“You eat like an animal” he managed between floaty giggles his eyes practically closed, Arins Heart ached. This was his boyfriend, one of his beautiful amazing boyfriends he was so lucky.

Arin finished his breakfast giving dan a sloppy kiss on his forehead, “it's friday so you're making it to dinner right?” He wanted to have an early notice, since dans stomach was so delicate, he wanted to know if he had to make any special preparations to his lasagna. 

“Wouldn't miss it baby girl,” dan swung himself out of Arins office doorway almost instantly being replaced by the greying head of his second boyfriend,  
“Why if it isn't my second older gentleman caller” arin says in a high southern bell voice Brian rolled his eyes but his smile was soft, “I hope that invitation stretches to me as well babe,”

The pet names, Brian was the king of pet names. Sure there was Dan's baby girl and big cats but Brian arin can't remember a time where he has heard his name less.  
“Of course it is why wouldn't it be, you know Friday's date night. “ arin tossed his burritos wrapper into the trash standing to go to record some.  
He kissed Brian's forehead,one hand on his shoulder before being pulled down for a kiss that would linger for the next few minutes or so. Tongue and all.

Arin blinked after him his mouth stuck in that position.

“Is that for me” Ross teased eyebrow arched and smirk plastered on his face.

“Shut up Ross,” He mumbled shuffling down the hall in haste.

You see people have a funny way of ...romancing another human. Take Dan, two plates of vegetarian lasagna with garlic bread and he was hunched over the sink elbows deep in dawn and tomato water, while Brian, well he came to dinner with bright pink tulips. They now sat on the counter by the coffee machine. 

Brian was more poetry and wine than one would expect, Dan was just as loose and comfortable as one would think, bordering on marital bliss from day one.

Arin felt like a schlub, he watched almost from outside of his body as brian stuttered out waxed poetry, The night after Dan falls asleep on his back with Arin even though it causes night terrors and when he wakes up he wakes arin for comfort. Love shows itself in wide and wild ways. 

Brian rubbed his feet, Dan unclogged his toilet. 

Arin felt like a mooch, he watched through his fingers when brian sent him a edible arrangement, Dan loved the cantaloupe flowers. 

Arin felt loved, when he made Dan cry with a small glass unicorn and when brian got so flustered by the time Arin remembered his favorite brand of vitamin (even though brian knew that marketing was 90% placebo and that his brand might be exactly the same as the other one) 

This was how they romanced, and Arin really seen their romance, after fondue night, when Brian was elbow deep in cheese and dawn, and Dan had new set of toys for him.

This was how they romanced.


End file.
